


My Obsession

by BexieID, MrsDylanKeogh



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDylanKeogh/pseuds/MrsDylanKeogh
Summary: Anna and Dylan are madly in love but one crazy night with their best friend David leads them to a life or death situation.**mature, strictly 18+. Implies rape.**





	1. Chapter 1

Anna woke up, slowly opening her eyes, finding herself wrapped up in Dylan's arms as he lay behind her. Looking at the empty space, she found a note "last night was incredible. I hope we can do it again sometime. You're both amazing. David x" Anna smiled, they hadn't expected their movie night with David to end in a hot, passionate threesome. She closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

David had left the boat early. He didn't want to be there when they woke up, not because he felt ashamed of what they had done, after all it had been the best night of his life, no, he left because the feelings he had for Anna were not of friendship but of love. His best friend's fiancée. Dylan had trusted him enough to share Anna with him intimately and yet David didn't feel guilty for loving her.

Dylan smiled when he found Anna still cuddled into him. Looking at the clock he saw it was midday. They were due in work for 2pm, working the backshift. "hey beautiful, it's time to wake up." he placed gentle kisses on her neck "mmm, can't we just stay in bed" Anna asked sleepily "afraid not. I will cook you something tasty for 'breakfast' and you can jump in the shower" Dylan got up and went into the kitchen. Anna groaned as she got up and headed for the shower. 

Outside the ED, they saw David who just nodded in acknowledgement and hurried inside "so much for it not being awkward" Dylan sighed "give him time, he might not want to talk about it at work. I better head upstairs, see you later gorgeous" anna gave Dylan a kiss and headed up to her ward. "oohh Anna, you have a gift on your desk" Suzanne giggled. Anna went into her office and found a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Picking up the card, she read the message "Anna, you truly are a wonderful woman. Thank you for everything." Anna wondered who they were from. "so are they from Dylan?" Suzanne asked. "No, there was no name. Must be from a patient's family" Suzanne left and Anna took a picture of the flowers and sent it to Dylan, using the tag "a thank you from a patient's family" 

Dylan smiled when he saw the picture, he knew how much it meant to Anna. She often doubted her ability to do her job, especially after her promotion and her time was split between being on the ward and meetings. "Do I want to know why you're smiling" David said, making Dylan jump. He handed David the phone, David smiling when he saw she got his flowers. "They are her favourites, yellow roses." Dylan told David, but he already knew that, he knew a lot about Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna had a day off and planned on spending it at home. She had been working 10 days straight due to staff holidays so she had been doing her job as well as the nursing side. Sitting with her feet up, Dervla curled up on the floor next to the sofa, Anna was engrossed in her book, when she remembered she had to get milk. Getting ready she left for the shop, leaving Dervla as she wouldn't be long. When she reached her car, she found a single red rose on the windscreen, an envelope attached. Opening it she found a card, with a la senza gift card inside. Reading the card *To my beautiful, sexy Anna, buy something pretty so I can peel it off you tonight. D xx* anna smiled, Dylan was so sweet. Anna jumped in the car and set off.

A couple of hours later, Anna was back home. After a shower, she put her new underwear on, red satin bra and panties, she put on her black dress and heels. Knowing Dylan was due home soon and wanting to surprise him, anna walked up to the car park. So deep in thought, Anna never heard the footsteps approaching, her world went black as something was put over her head, her hands tied behind her back. She tried fighting back but it was useless. Anna felt herself being picked up and put in a car. She tried kicking out but the person sat on her legs, Anna felt a sharp scratch in her arm and she drifted off into the darkness.

Dylan arrived back at the boat. He found it strange that the door was locked. Letting himself in, he found only Dervla, who was pacing. "Anna" he called out. "where is she Dervla" he asked as he phoned her. He heard her phone ringing in the bedroom, heading through thinking maybe she had fell asleep, the bedroom was empty. A horrible feeling crept over him. He phoned David "David, have you seen or heard from Anna? She's not at home, her car is here and her phone is here with me" "sorry Dylan I haven't. Has she maybe gone for a walk? Nipped to the shop?" "no, I can see her bag sitting on the sofa." "give me an hour and I will come over and we can see if we can find her"   David put the phone down, looking over at the bed he smiled "now where was I?" he crawled back onto the bed. 

David arrived at the boat, letting himself in. He found Dylan sitting on the sofa, head in hands crying. "Oh Dylan. She will be fine" "i think she has left me for someone else" "why do you think that?" "i found this" he handed David the receipt from her earlier purchase "that doesn't mean she's having an affair. She could have bought it to wear for you" Dylan sighed "I called her colleague Suzanne, she's not heard from her either. I'm worried David. I am going back into work, I need to find out what patients she's treated, see if there is a link there. Suzanne and Connie are waiting for me. If you find her let me know. Please." of course I will" They got up and left. 

Anna slowly came around. She sat up and had no idea where she was. Feeling cold, Anna looked down, she gasped when she realised she was naked. Her body covered in red marks as if she had been struck with something. There was blood on her thighs where the skin had been cut from being struck, along with some bruising.  Looking around, she found the room had only the bed she was lying on and a table which had various sex toys and the likes lying on it. "where am I" she cried. The door opened "where you belong. With me." anna was stunned "David." 

she went to get up but he pulled out a knife "i wouldn't do that if I were you" anna sat back down on the bed. "you're such a good girl for me Anna. You take my cock so well, I've been enjoying your sexy body but it will be even better now you're awake and I get to see the arousal on your face, hear you moan my name just as you did last week" anna started trembling. Was he off his meds? Was this a psychotic episode? "David have you been taking your meds?" he slapped her "yes anna I have. What you think this is some episode? No, you belong with me Anna, I love you and I know you love me. Did you like the flowers? I know you liked the la senza voucher. Nice choice, red satin. So sexy" anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "David let me go please. It doesn't have to be like this" "NO" he moved towards the bed, picking up handcuffs, he grabbed anna and cuffed her hands to the bed "you are mine anna. Forget Dylan, it's you and me from now on."


	3. Chapter 3

David was lying on the bed next to a shaking Anna. "it gets better each time doesn't it sweetheart" Anna nodded. When she has tried to kick David away, he threatened to go after Dylan, to hurt him, so Anna let him have his way with her. She hated every second of it. He was too rough and it hurt. The only positive thing was David always used protection. He claimed the reason for this is its too early in their relationship to have a baby. 

David's phone rang and he went out of the room to take it. When he came back, he had dinner for them both. "sorry its only pizza but I've been enjoying time with my gorgeous girl to go out shopping. I promise to make you a big breakfast tomorrow" anna took the pizza. She felt sick but knew that she had to eat. "after dinner I have a surprise for you" 

Dylan made his way to La Senza. He hoped they could help him, he wasn't sure how yet. Entering the shop he approached the sales assistant "how can I help you sir?" "im looking for this woman, have you seen her? She's my fiancée" Dylan showed the assistant the photo of anna on his phone. "she was in earlier. We had a chat. She was so happy about the gift card you surprised her with, and the red rose. So sweet and romantic" Dylan was confused. He knew this was Anna's favourite lingerie shop, loved when he left her a single rose as a surprise. "thank you for your help" Dylan left the store. Phoning David "any news Dylan?" "still no sign but the woman in la Senza said she had been in earlier, excited about the gift card and rose I left for her. It wasn't me" "strange. I can meet you at the boat at 8pm. We can come up with a plan" "OK David. I'm going back to see Connie, she thinks I should call the police but I'm going to wait a little longer" "unfortunately they ask you to wait 24 hours before reporting" "i just hope she's OK David. The longer it goes on..." "Dylan she will be fine. I need to go, see you later" 

Anna curled up on the bed as David came back in "i love that ass, oh the things I've done to your amazing ass" anna shuddered at the memory. "I have a surprise for you sweetheart. Close your eyes" out of fear, she done as she was told. The cold steel of the handcuffs against her skin had her scared. With her hands and legs restrained "open your eyes" she looked at David as he binned the condoms. No no no "I've changed my mind. Let's try for a baby." he moved between her legs. "I love you" he whispered as he slid into her. Anna lay there, tears streaming down her face. "look at you, so happy you're crying" David moved slowly. He usually liked it rough but as this was a special moment, to him, he wanted to go slow. "I'm so deep inside you... You feel so good anna...im so close... Oh annnnaaaa" the doorbell ringing has David panicking. He put the gag over her mouth, dressed quickly and left, closing the door behind him.  Anna realised she was in David's house, or more specifically, his loft. 

Opening the door "Dylan? I wasn't expecting you" "I didn't want to be alone" he cried. David quickly took him into the kitchen. "if you give me 5 minutes I will meet you at your car. We can drive around, see if we can find her" Dylan nodded and went out to his car. David ran upstairs, taking the gag off her mouth "scream and I will kill him. Your bucket is in the corner if you need the toilet" he took the cuffs off her "be good and he won't get hurt" 

Suddenly Anna was left alone, the man she loved was outside with no idea the man sitting next to him, his friend, had kidnapped the love of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan and David had been driving around for two hours, checking Dylan and Anna's favourite places. They went back to the boat. Inside, Dylan checked her wardrobe "something  isn't right. All her belongings are here. I know for a fact she wouldn't leave this behind" it was a picture of Anna with her parents on her university graduation day. David put his hand on dylan's shoulder. 'you can't give up Dylan." "im going to phone the police"  "no. They won't help just now. 24 hours remember" David had their escape from Holby planned. "just nipping to the toilet"

Dylan sat on the bed. He noticed a receipt on the floor. Picking it up he looked at it. £100 La Senza gift card. Then it hit him. David had Anna. He knew he had to keep his cool. Dylan hid the receipt under his pillow. Moments later David was back "I'm going to drop you home David. Then I'm going to drive around some more, take Dervla out a walk." David nodded and they headed back to his.

Anna knew what she had to do. She just needed David home. She was terrified but it was her only chance

David watched as Dylan drove off. Once he was out of sight, David went inside and went straight to Anna." I'm sorry I was so long sweetheart but I'm here now" Anna smiled and walked towards him. "I've missed you. Let me take care off you. I want to suck your cock then ride you. Feel your cum inside me. I love you David" 

David smiled "i love you too anna" she kissed him, pushing him back she took his clothes off. "lie down for me sexy" he lay down on the bed, Anna's mouth around his cock "fuck you're good at that" anna smiled up at him, straddling him she slid onto his cock and started to move "I knew it was me you really wanted Anna" she leaned down and kissed him. His eyes closed, enjoying this moment with her. She took her chance. Grabbing the cuffs from under the pillow, she cuffed him to the bed. 

Anna moved away "you bitch" he spat as she cuffed his ankles "the only bitch I see is you" anna ran out the room, locking the room door. Downstairs she grabbed David's coat and put it on. Barefoot, Anna ran down the street. When she turned the corner, she saw his car parked just up a little bit "DYLAN" she screamed. 

Dylan had parked just up the street. The anger and betrayl was too much and he sat crying. Just as he was ready to head to the police station he heard her "DYLAN" getting out the car he saw her. "Anna, oh my beautiful Anna" he put his arms around her. "let's get you in the car and to the hospital. I just need pick up Dervla" 

With Dervla sleeping in Charlie's office, as approved by the man himself, Dylan was in small resus with Anna as the police liason officer took swabs, pictures and a statement from Anna. When Dylan heard what he had done to her, he wanted to kill him. Anna asked for the morning after pill but they had to run a pregnancy test to ensure she wasn't currently pregnant. 

When the liason officer left, PC Wilkinson came in "Anna, Dylan, we have arrested Mr Hide. He is currently in a cell and will be assessed by a psychiatrist tomorrow morning. Regardless of the report, he will remain in custody until he goes before the judge for sentencing. We have found a receipt from a florist and we now have the receipt from the underwear store. Here are your keys Dr Keogh. I will be in touch"

They thanked PC Wilkinson and then Louise came back. "Anna we can't give you the pill. Your test was positive. You're pregnant. Someone is coming down to give you a scan, check baby is OK" Anna looked at Dylan, they had been careful, apart from the night they had gone to the theatre on a date, had been too caught up in the moment when they got home. "I'm going to be a dad" Dylan started to cry, hugging Anna. "it's the best news ever" 

A sonographer came in and got anna ready for the scan. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of baby's heartbeat "you are 8 weeks pregnant" anna and Dylan smiled "our baby Dylan"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 6 weeks since Anna had managed to escape. With help from her friends, colleagues and Dylan, she was ready to go back to work.

Walking into the ED, Dylan by her side, she was greeted with cheers and plenty of hugs. Dylan went up to the mental health ward with Anna, making sure she was settled. "I will be up at 1pm. Just think, by this evening, it will all be over." anna hugged Dylan "I love baby" "i love you too beautiful"

Anna went over the paperwork, Suzanne was on clinical, only coming to Anna if necessary. She found it hard to concentrate, her mind wandering to the hearing later that afternoon. She had given evidence via video, too scared to face David, but today she would come face to face as he was sentenced.

All too soon "Anna, its time" Anna looked up at Dylan and nodded. Grabbing her things they left the hospital and headed for the court. "I'm glad we are both on staged return to work and on the same shift pattern. Certainly makes me feel happier" Dylan smiled "yes, I feel better knowing you and flump are safe"

Anna and Dylan took their seats in the court. Anna holding Dylan's hand tightly when David was brought out. The judge spoke "Mr Hide, the psychiatric report states you were going through a psychotic episode, delusions. You firmly believed that you were in a loving relationship with Miss Ramsay. You were not of sound mind. That has been taken into consideration. However, you held her against her will and forced yourself on her sexually. I herby sentence you to 8 years in a specialist psychiatric unit. Court dismissed" they watched as David was led away.

Outside in the car they hugged and cried. "I can't hate him, I should but he wasn't himself. I asked him about his meds and he got defensive" Dylan sighed "I will never forgive him for what he put you through, put us through but like you I can't hate him"  Anna stroked his face "Well Dylan, we are free to enjoy life. We have a wedding to plan, a house to decorate and a little person on the way. Maybe we should do some work in between" they laughed. "let's go home"


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we really doing this? Fuck it feels amazing being fucked in both holes. Take me harder.... Dylan where are you? Wait why am I in your house David? Where's Dylan?" "oh Anna Dylan is gone, you belong to me and I'm going to treat you like the little slut you are" David moved Anna so her ass was in the air, her legs and arms restrained. "Now don't move too much, this will hurt" "aarrgghhh noooo"

Anna sat up as she screamed, sweat dripping, her heart thumping. 

"ssshhhh Anna, you're safe beautiful, I'm right here" Dylan was sat next to her, holding her gently. "another memory?" anna nodded and then lay down, snuggling into Dylan.

"it was awful Dylan. I honestly thought he had caused permanent internal damage to my ass. It was mainly anal, he said it was best because he loved receiving it too. He was so rough. Just took it when he felt like it. It's ruined it for me, I don't think I can ever have sex that way again. I'm so sorry Dylan". Anna was in tears. 

Anna and Dylan had enjoyed quite an interesting sex life. Nothing was really off limits.

"Anna, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're happiness and wellbeing is what's most important to me, not sex. What you are feeling is natural, so very understandable. When you feel ready to have sex again, be it today, next month or next year, we will take it slow. This has to be at your pace. All I care about is you and this little one. Sex isn't the main part of a relationship, being there for each other, looking after one another, enjoying each others company, that's what a relationship is about. I love you so very much Anna"

Anna kissed Dylan gently "I love you Dylan, you really are amazing do you know that. Thank you for being so patient with me. I know it's not easy for you seeing me like this. I'm here for you too you know, you can talk to me." 

Dylan smiled "I am happy he is locked up, that my beautiful fiancée is home and safe with me. I just want the nightmares to stop. I wish I could make them stop"

Anna looked at Dylan "They will stop baby. Yes they are horrible but they can't hurt me. My brain just needs to process what happened. We have the weekend off. Why don't we go away on the boat for a few days. A change of scenery will do us good."

Dylan smiled "sounds perfect." Anna looked at Dylan "I want you"


	7. Chapter 7

Dylan looked at Anna "I want you to, but are you..." he was silenced by her lips meeting with his. The kiss was slow and gentle. Anna pulled away, Dylan watched her as she took off her clothes. The marks and bruising had long gone. 

Anna pulled Dylan up, taking off his t-shirt, pushing off his bottoms and his boxers, "i love you Dylan" she whispered as she lay down. He looked nervous, she could tell. Anna took his hand and put it on her pussy "touch me," he moaned when he felt how wet she was. 

She wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly rubbing him as he gently slid his fingers inside her. He leaned down and kissed her. Anna was getting frustrated, she wanted him badly. "take me, please" 

Dylan moved between her legs and slid into her, both moaning. They moved together slowly. Anna's hands moved to his ass, pushing him further into her, he quickened the pace. "mmmm Dylan... Feels amazing.... I love you so much... Oh Dylannnnnn" "annnnnnaaaaa" they climaxed together. 

Lying in each others arms, looking at each other "i love you so much Anna" she smiled "i love you Dylan Keogh, I'm forever yours"


	8. Chapter 8

Anna stood next to Dylan, looking out at the open water "This is amazing, you, me, Dervla and peace and quiet. Can't get much better than this." Dylan smiled "it has been a while since I've taken the boat out properly. Not long until our destination. You will love it. The village is only a ten minute walk from the mooring. There is a lovely little tea room that serves a wonderful afternoon tea. There's so many different walking paths." anna kissed his cheek before whispering" sounds perfect"

Not long later, they arrived. The boat secured, they took Dervla for a walk. The birds chirping, the sun beaming, it was a beautiful day.

On the way back, they stopped at the tea room for a drink, the lady gave Dervla a bowl of water. They sat outside, watching the world go by.

Anna felt uneasy all of a sudden, as if someone was watching her. She looked over towards the pub. Not seeing anyone, she put it down to her imagination. "are you ok anna?" she nodded "just had the strange feeling someone was watching me. My Imagination getting the better of me" Dylan squeezed her hand. Considering what she had been through, he understood she would experience moments like this.

As they walked back to the boat, the feeling came over Anna again. Not wanting to draw attention to it, she didn't look back. Soon they were on the boat, Anna locked the door. Dylan chose not to say anything, feeling it best to let her deal with things her way. Just as she locked the door, a man slowed down and looked towards her before walking away quickly. "Dylan i think I just saw David"

Dylan went to her, hugging her "he's locked away beautiful. It can't have been him." Anna chuckled "my wonderful imagination making me see things. Right let's watch a movie before i start dinner."

An hour later there was frantic banging on the door. Dylan answered, finding the lady from the tea shop. "is everything OK?" the woman shook her head "someone has defaced the side of your boat. Look"

Dylan and Anna, who joined him when she heard the lady's voice, went out to look. Painted on the side, the words "you're mines Anna"

Anna started shaking "it's him." Dylan thanked the woman then took Anna inside, locking the door behind him. Picking up his phone he called PC Wilkinson and explained the situation. He dropped his phone. "Dylan?" he looked at Anna "David managed to escape before the van arrived at the psych unit. There was a crash. He ran. We need to leave. Now. PC Wilkinson and another officer are meeting us at the marina."

Dylan once again set sail as they headed back to Holby, unsure of what would happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving back at Holby, PC Wilkinson and her colleague PC Reid were waiting. Once the boat was secure, they boarded.

"Anna, Dylan, I am sorry it has come to this but we feel, for your safety, that you go into a protection programme. This would be away from Holby and it would mean having to leave your jobs behind also"

"no. It's not happening" Dylan looked at Anna stunned. "Our life is here. I refuse to let that man dictate my life. No. We are staying here, we are keeping our jobs and that's final. Surely if he is going to get at me, it would be best here so he can be caught and locked up.?"

PC Reid nodded "yes it would be but given the circumstances and his state of mind, you are better out of this area" anna shook her head "it would be best staying here and living our lives. I had thought about going to Scotland to visit my parents but if he is going to follow us wherever we go, being here is safer for us all. I can work the same shifts as Dylan, there's cctv and security at the hospital. I won't be alone. Please, let us stay here"

Dylan took her hand "both options make sense but if Anna wants to stay here then we stay" anna hugged Dylan.

Dylan saw the officers out and then locked the doors. "can we go for a sleep now" Dylan nodded and they headed to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Arriving in the ED together holding hands, Dylan kissed Anna gently on the lips. It had been a week since the “boat incident” and neither of them had heard from David. 

“Anna, I need a consult in cubicle six when you’re ready.”

Anna smiled at Robyn, who was waiting for her. She was grateful that no one left her alone, in case David appeared. But she was becoming frustrated having a continuous escort. She couldn’t even go to the bathroom alone. 

Dylan could see her frustration. “I love you,” he whispered, before she finally followed Robyn. He headed for the Consultants office upstairs. Sitting at his desk, he finished the proposal on maggot therapy. He had already been given the space to cultivate them. He just needed more patients willing to try it.

Heading to the “maggot room,” Dylan smiled as he saw Anna with one of her colleagues from the ward. She blew him a kiss as he waved at her. He smiled, glad she seemed happy. Albeit on the outside. He knew that behind closed doors, she was still understandably upset and scared about what happened with David.

*****

Dylan was in his element in the maggot room. He revelled in this kind of research and enjoyed working alone like this. He was surprised when the door opened and someone came in. “I’ll be with you in a moment.” He assumed it was one of department heads wanting to see the maggots first hand, so finished what he was doing. 

“Take your time…..Dr Keogh…..I have plenty of it after all.”

Dylan stilled. He recognised that voice. He knew the blow was about to happen, seeing David’s reflection in the plastic boxes containing the larvae. He tried moving out of the way, but he wasn’t quick enough, the bat David was holding winding him enough, so that David could push him to the floor. 

“I did tell you once that there was another side to me that you wouldn’t like. You did see him briefly before, but that was nothing compared to what I am now. If you want to keep Anna alive, you’ll do what you are told.” Dylan nodded as David pulled him up by his hair. “Good. First thing is, I want you to leave her. In fact, when I leave you now, I want you to walk out of here, go to the boat, pack your bags and leave Holby. I can’t have her if you’re around.”

“She doesn’t want you David. She wants me.”

“Why would she want an alcoholic? The grown man who is still afraid of his father? She needs a real man.”

“And you think she wants you? You held her against her will. You raped her….that is unforgivable.”

“I don’t care. She’s mine, not yours.”

“Anna is not a possession David!”

“I still don’t care.” David produced a vial out of his bum bag. I’ll let you sleep it off, but if you’re still on the boat in the morning, let’s just say you won’t like what will happen.” 

Dylan looked up helplessly as David stuck the needle in his arm, his body feeling sluggish as the drug took hold, David’s face the last thing he saw.

*****

David smiled as he was about to leave the room. He’d ripped open Dylan’s shirt, placing dead maggots over his chest to spell out the words: ANNA WILL ALWAYS BE DAVIDS


	11. Chapter 11

Anna was sat in the staff room with Robyn, wondering where Dylan had got to. “Knowing Dylan, he’s been too absorbed in the creepy maggots to have realised the time.”

“Should I go up and check on him?”

“Let me finish my lunch and we’ll go together.”

*****

Outside the maggot room, they saw that the lights were all off and the door was locked.

“Not here,” Robyn breathed a sigh of relief.

Anna wasn’t so sure. “Call it gut instinct but I think he’s still inside.” She took out the spare key he’d given her and unlocked the door.

Switching the light on as she the opened the door, the room looked fine. No Dylan. She stepped inside and saw Dylan unconscious on the floor. Robyn hurried past, seemingly forgetting the room was full of maggots. 

“My goodness,” she exclaimed, as she read what had been written with dead maggots across Dylan’s chest: ANNA WILL ALWAYS BE DAVIDS

Anna was in tears, touching Dylan’s face, thinking he was dead. 

“There’s a pulse. We need to call security and get some help. Anna, he needs you to be brave right now.”

Anna nodded. Taking one last look at Dylan before she went to get help. Fortunately, she didn’t have to go far, as Connie and Jacob were walking towards the stairs.

“Mrs Beauchamp!” Jacob rushed over, as Anna collapsed into his arms. “Maggots…..” Jacob lay Anna down on nearby chairs, he and Connie both entering the maggot room.

“What happened?”

“We think he’s been attacked by David, judging by the message.”

“Right, get a photo for evidence and let’s get him down to the ED.”

*****

As soon as the lift door opened, Connie and Robyn went straight through to small resus with Dylan, Jacob following, carrying Anna in his arms. Sitting Anna down at the workstation just outside, she woke up. 

“How is he?”

“Connie is checking him over now.” Jacob held her hand. “I’m sure he’ll be okay.”

“Can I see him?”

Jacob went into small resus. Connie was still going through her primary survey.

“Jacob, can you help Robyn roll him onto his side please?”

They could see the bruise where he was hit with the bat. 

“Okay, I’m going to send him for a CT. I’m guessing he’s been given a mild sedative, which should wear off be itself. Half hourly obs please Robyn. I’ll speak to Anna.”

*****

Anna had her palm on the door to small resus. Charlie had brought her over some tea, which sat untouched on the desk where he had left it. She didn’t even realise Connie had come through the adjacent door until she heard her.

“Anna, we’re sending him up to CT shortly. David must have given him a mild sedative like he did when he took you.” Connie held her hand. “I’m going to need to speak to security and the police. Someone must surely have seen him come into the hospital. Go and sit with him. He’ll want to see you’re okay when he wakes up.”

Anna nodded. “Thank you.”

Bracing herself, Anna pushed open the door, heading towards the man she loved. The man whose child she was carrying. The man who kept getting hurt because of her. She took his hand in hers, sitting on the chair next to the bed. Jacob and Robyn both smiled at her as they went about their checks. Looking down at Dylan, who had been dressed in a gown, she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Robyn came over, giving her a hug. “It’s all my fault.”

“It’s David’s fault. Not yours.”

“He doesn’t know what he’s doing!”

“I think that message he left on Dylan proves otherwise Anna.”

Anna didn’t believe her. All she knew right now was that she had to get away. To save Dylan.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna sat by Dylan's side as they waited for him to be taken to CT. She was formulating a plan to pull David from his hiding place, to bring him to her. It had to be believable, David was intelligent. The first part of her plan was to have Jacob collect Dervla from day care and take her to his. Next she would ask Connie to admit Dylan for a few days under a different name. She would clear his locker, make it look as if he had left. The boat would be empty. Anna would be 'alone' there. She had to speak to PC Wilkinson about it, have surveillance on her at all times.

"Anna, CT are ready for him."

Anna nodded. "Can Jacob stay with me please? I know I can't be near CT in my condition."

"I will be happy to keep you company sugar."

Anna smiled. It was cute that Jacob used quirky little names. Once alone Anna asked, "Jacob, would you mind picking Dervla up from day care and keeping her at yours?" 

He looked at her intrigued, so Anna explained her plan. Before Jacob could reply, Dylan was brought back in with Connie. 

"Anna, Dylan's CT was clear. He has some bad bruising where he was struck but otherwise he's fine. We just need him to....." 

"Anna, I need Anna," Dylan cried, opening his eyes slowly. 

Anna took his hand. "I'm right here Dylan. I'm safe baby and so are you. I love you so much.” Anna kissed him gently. 

"Robyn, can you run obs please? I need to speak to Mrs Beauchamp." 

Jacob took Connie outside to tell her about Anna's plan. Robyn busied herself with checking Dylan's obs. 

"I promise you Dylan, David won't hurt you or me again."


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob left after his shift and made his way to collect Dervla. Anna had called them to let them know he would be there and to let no one else collect Dervla. Next PC Wilkinson spoke with her, giving her a brooch that was a hidden camera that fed live to surveillance.

Connie put her hand on her shoulder "Anna, we are taking Dylan upstairs now. You have two minutes"

Once Connie had left, Anna ran through the plan with Dylan.

"Anna, no. You can't do this."

"Dylan. It will be fine. This needs to be done. I have surveillance watching me and the police will be close at all times. I need to do this, for the 3 of us"

Anna put her hand on her baby bump. Connie came back in.

"Dylan will be in a private room. Police guard 24 hours. He will be known as Peter Cullen and we hope David will assume he's a prisoner being guarded. Be careful Anna"

Anna and Dylan kissed each other goodbye. She had emptied his locker already. His belongings in a bag with him. Anna left for the boat.

At the boat, she boxed up Dylan's things and one of the officers took them to storage. It now looked like Dylan had left her.

PC Wilkinson talked Anna through what to do. It was time to text David.

**David. I made a mistake. Dylan is gone. Took his things and Dervla and left when I told him it was you that I loved. I need you. See you soon. Anna xx**

Anna felt sick sending the text. PC Wilkinson and her team had taken over one of the boats nearby. Ready to pounce when David confessed to attacking Dylan.

David was sitting in the bedsit he had rented when he got Anna's text. A smile on his face. He left her, she's all mine.

**Oh Anna, I knew it was me you loved. I will be 10 minutes. I can't wait to kiss you, touch you, make love to you. Raise out baby together. See you soon my darling xx"

Anna let PC Wilkinson see the text "Let him kiss you. Don't let it go further. Gain his trust. Get the confession then get out"

Anna nodded. Suddenly alone on the boat, her anxiety was through the roof.


	14. Chapter 14

David quickly dressed to impress, then left for the boat. He was delighted that Anna wanted him. As promised he arrived at the boat 10 minutes later. He let himself in, a smile on his face when he saw Anna making them tea.

He snaked his arms around her, his hands resting on her bump. He kissed her neck. Anna was trying to act as normal as possible. She knew she couldn't mess this up.

"Tea can wait. I need to kiss you." he whispered, gently turning Anna to face him. She smiled. Inside she felt anger and hate.

His lips found hers. David moaned as he kissed her. His hands moved under her top, he pulled away.

"Fuck Anna, you look amazing. Our baby growing inside you. Mmmm I bet your tits are huge. Your pussy sensitive.

He pushed her top up, covering the brooch but they could still hear them. He lifted her bra up. His hands squeezing her tits. Anna had to fight against the urge to punch him.

"Nice and swollen. Now let's see your delicious pussy." he picked up a knife, holding it to her throat. Anna gasped as he shoved his hand into her panties, his fingers slid roughly into her.

"David. You don't need to be rough"

"You are such a slut yet, you're not wet for me. Rough is the only way be with you. Just like I was rough with Dylan when I attacked him right under everyone's noses."

David dragged her to the sofa. He undone his trousers. He climbed on top of her and pushed himself inside her. Just then the boat door flew open. David dropped the knife in shock.

"GET ON THE FLOOR. HANDS ON YOUR HEAD"

David lay on the floor. PC Wilkinson helped Anna into the bedroom.

"We will take you to hospital, get you checked over. Then I suggest you and Doctor Keogh go away for a few days. Get away from here. We have everything that happened recorded."

Anna got dressed, locked up the boat and headed into the waiting police car. Arriving at the ED, Connie was waiting for her. They took her into small resus. She carried out checks on Anna. 

"Thankfully, there are no internal injuries, just a little redness that will fade quickly" 

Duffy came in with the scanner.

"We need to check baby, I'm sure he or she is fine"

Anna looked at Connie. "It wouldn't be right to have the scan without Dylan being here." 

Just then the door opened and Dylan was brought in, Gem pushing him in a wheelchair. He took her hand, kissing it gently. They looked at the screen as the image appeared.

Duffy smiled. "Baby is absolutely fine. Growing nicely"

Anna looked at Dylan "I love you Dylan"


	15. Chapter 15

Anna opened her eyes slowly, groaning as the morning light hit her. Sitting up, a pain across her bump took her breath away. Composing herself, Anna went downstairs and found Dylan in the kitchen making breakfast. 

"Good morning handsome." 

Dylan looked over at Anna. 

"Good morning Mrs Keogh." 

They shared a gentle kiss. A lot had changed since the day David was arrested and jailed. They had both returned to work, bought a house that had private mooring for the boat, and were now married. It had been a small ceremony surrounded by family and friends. 

Most important, they were truly loving life again. 

Sitting at the table with their breakfast, another pain swept over Anna.

"Um Dylan. We need to go to hospital. My waters have just gone." 

Anna stood up calmly. Dylan ran upstairs, grabbing her notes and the hospital bag. When he got downstairs, he found Anna waiting at the door. They went out to the car and set off for the hospital. 

Arriving at the hospital, Dylan realised he had parked at the ED. 

"It's fine, we can still get to maternity from... Oohhh oouuccchhh." 

Anna doubled over, Dylan rubbed her back and helped her focus on her breathing. Connie appeared. Smiling when she realised that Anna was in labour. 

"Gem, can you grab that wheelchair please? Let's get Anna up to maternity." 

Anna looked at Dylan then Connie as she sat in the wheelchair. 

"We won't make maternity. I need to push..... aaahhhhhh.” 

Dylan, usually calm and in control, froze. Connie smiled. 

"Dylan, they will be fine. Gem let's get them into resus. It's empty just now."

Anna was rushed through and helped onto a bed. Connie was checking her over. Dylan held Anna's hand. Jacob came in to assist. 

"Anna sweetheart, I can see baby's head. On the next contraction give me a big push ok?" 

Anna nodded. Seconds later....

"ooowwwwwwww," Anna groaned as she pushed. 

"Baby's head is out, you're doing great Anna. Next push and baby will be here,” Jacob said. 

Gripping Dylan's hand tightly Anna gave one last big push. Tiny cries filled resus. Both Anna and Dylan crying. 

"You have a beautiful baby boy." Connie cut the cord, wrapped baby up and handed him to Anna. 

Dylan and Anna looked down at their son. "Hello William Michael Keogh." 

Jacob was going to say something when he noticed the look of concern on Connie's face. She looked at Anna. 

"Anna. Did they ever mention the possibility of twins?" 

Anna looked at her confused. "No?" Dylan shook his head then it hit him. He realised sometimes depending on the way they were positioned, one baby could hide the other. "Is, it?" he asked. Connie nodded. 

Jacob ran out and brought Duffy in to help. Handing William to her, she took him over to clean him up and do checks. 

"Anna I need you to push for me. I know you're exhausted but I know you can do it." 

Twins? Anna looked at Dylan who had the biggest smile on his face. 

Anna gave a massive push and once again tiny cries were heard. 

"A beautiful baby girl."

Dylan kissed Anna, both of them in tears. "I love you Anna." She smiled, "I love you too.” 

Connie handed them their daughter. 

"Mummy and Daddy's little surprise. Welcome to the world Sofia Grace Keogh." 

Sofia was taken to be cleaned up. Connie making sure all was OK with Anna. Jacob was assisting with the baby checks. 

"I think we need to go shopping for a few extra items now," Anna giggled. Dylan chuckled. "Yes, another moses basket, double pram, bottles. Well everything," they laughed. 

Duffy and Jacob came over. Duffy handed William to Anna. "William Keogh, 6lb 5oz." Anna smiled, a nice healthy weight. She was a little worried about Sofia considering they didn't know she was there. 

Jacob handed Sofia to Dylan. "Sofia Keogh, 6lb 1oz and perfectly healthy." Connie smiled. "Mum is absolutely fine too," she covered Anna's bottom half over. 

The resus doors opened, they looked over and saw some of their friends standing there. Anna looked at William, then Sofia and spoke:

"You are both surrounded by so much love." 

Anna and Dylan knew that the past was behind them now. No longer having to live in fear.


End file.
